Levy and The Doctor
by fezsarecool
Summary: Hi, this is something I wrote last night at 2am about a girl named Levy who is forced out of her house and meets The Doctor. Yes, I'm aware that there isn't any swearing in DW, and it doesn't really deal with serious things like child abuse, BUT I had an idea, wrote it, and this is the result xP enjoy
1. Chapter 1: Levy Meets The Doctor

I'm aware that DW doesn't really deal with more serious things like child abuse, and they also don't swear like this. BUT it's 2 am. I had an idea, I wanted to write it, and here this is the result of that.

Levy is a character I just made up so yeah.

* * *

I threw my clothes into the suitcase, tears streaming down my face while my father screamed drunken obscenities at me.

"Just like your fucking brother aren't you?!" He yelled, leaning against my doorway for support. He took a long gulp from his bottle. "Fuckin' useless shit ya are! If you're gonna leave then get the fuck out already! No one's gonna-" He stopped to hiccup once "-miss ya when you're gone, I sure as hell won't! It'll be one less greedy mouth t' feed!"

He went on and on and I tried my best to tune him out as I shoved whatever I could get my hands on from my wardrobe into the suitcase. I quickly grabbed my diary, fountain pen and put them into the side pocket before finally zipping it shut.

Wait, I thought suddenly. I was missing one more thing.

I opened the drawer to my nightstand and pulled out the small silver locket, etched with carvings that curled around the surface like vines.

This was something I couldn't forget. I traced my index finger along the tiny carvings and sighed.

Suddenly something hit the side of my face and fell to the floor with a shatter, making me drop the necklace. I looked down to see what it was; a hand mirror.

I felt a trail of blood oozing from my temple down to my cheek. I wiped it off quickly with my sleeve and bent down to grab the locket, clutching it firmly in my shaking hand, then took the suitcase and throw blanket off my bed.

I pushed past my father and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind me without another word.

I was sitting down on the pavement in front of the only thing that seemed to be open this late; a Starbucks.

I had nowhere to go; that was my first concern. I didn't have any friends I could go to for help, and any family members I had lived all the way up the north of England, while I resided in London. It would take me at least six or seven hours if I took a train or bus to get there, and that was the best case scenario. Worse, I haven't spoken to any of my aunts or uncles since my mom died two years ago, and suddenly I would have to phone them out of the blue and ask if I could please live with them because my alcoholic father kicked me out of the house.

But what other choice did I have? Stay in London and dig through the bins outside of restaurants?

I sighed, finally coming to the conclusion that I could phone them in the morning; I still had ten pounds in my jacket pocket that I could get change for and use it on a pay phone. One of them had to be willing to take me.

But what if they don't? I shook my head to clear the thought and moved on to the next issue.

Where do I go now? It was nearly midnight-most places were closed and it was freezing outside. I was suddenly grateful I'd brought my gloves and blanket with me so I wouldn't freeze to death.

Still, where could I go to sleep? Obviously my house wasn't an option.

In an alley? No, too dangerous. Who knows who hangs around over there?

I'd seen some homeless people sleeping at the train station before, on benches or just on the concrete. Everyone always either ignored them or looked at them with so much contempt that you'd think they committed some crime against them or something.

Somehow I couldn't bring myself to go there. It just felt too degrading, like sleeping at the train station would officially mean that I became the scum of the earth like my father always insisted I was.

So what else was there?

Well...there was a park just down the road. It was small, usually populated with children during the day, but at this time of night no one would be around. There's a tunnel there, and I guess, for tonight, I could sleep inside of it. If I left early the next morning, it would be like I was never there.

Considering everything else, it seemed like the best thing to do. I stood up, taking the handle of my suitcase and started down the road.

I passed shops that were either closed or closing, and a few lit houses. Occasionally someone would walk past me, and I vaguely wondered where they were going and why they were headed that way. I tried to walk fast; London could be dangerous at night, and the last thing I wanted was to be caught walking around on my own.

I turned a corner and finally saw the park I'd been looking for across the street. I sighed with relief and crossed the road.

Immediately I crawled inside the tunnel, small as it was, and put the suitcase behind my head, laying down at an awkward angle. My neck was already beginning to hurt and it hadn't even been two minutes.

I sighed and pushed the suitcase back. At least laying down on the bottom of the tunnel would mean that my neck would be straight.

I covered myself in the thin blanket, wondering why I chose to bring the thinnest one with me. It was freezing outside. April shouldn't be this cold, should it? It was like the middle of winter.

I shivered and wrapped myself tighter.

It was strange. I didn't feel that sad about leaving home. Maybe because I knew that this would happen eventually. My brother Dean did the same thing just a year and a half ago, and before he left he told me that I would do the same. I didn't disagree, but at the same time, I didn't want it to be true either.

I didn't know where he was now anyway. When he left I never heard from him again; no one did. It felt like I lost everyone somehow. My dad to the alcohol, my brother when he ran away, and my mom to cancer.

Really, there was no reason to remain in that house. It never did anything for me; staying there would do nothing but cause me more pain than I was already in.

_Maybe it's better this way_, I thought. _Maybe this is the way it has to be. It'll get worse before it gets better, right?_

I shut my eyes, thinking that if miracles really existed, then I could really use one now.

With that thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

_VROOOOOM...VROOOOM...VROOOOM..._

My eyes yanked open at the loud humming sound. I sat up quickly, forgetting that I was inside the tunnel and hit my head on the roof.

"Ah!" I rubbed the top of my head in irritation and crawled out the opposite end.

The first thing I noticed was that it was still dark out, so I couldn't have been asleep that long. So where had that noise come from?

I spun around, trying to find the source of the sound. It was almost too dark to see anything, the only light came from the moon and a single street lamp.

I turned to look at it. Sitting underneath the light of the lamp was a police box. It was just there, completely out-of-place, and had the deepest blue color I'd ever seen.

_That definitely was not there when I got here,_ I thought._ Could the noise...have come from that thing? But why?_ I walked over to the box curiously, cautiously, and stroked the deep blue wood. _How did it get here? I'm sure I would have noticed it when I arrived._

Suddenly the door burst open. I jumped at the sound and spun around to see who was responsible for scaring the life out of me.

"Oh, hello!" A man said. Underneath the lamp, I could barely make out his features. He dressed somewhat odd. The first thing that stood out to me was his bow tie. I wouldn't even see my grandfather wearing one of those. Underneath his dark beige jacket I could see suspenders over a light blue dress shirt. His pants matched the color of his jacket.

My eyes wandered toward his face. His brown hair hung over his dark green eyes, which were beaming with unnecessary enthusiasm.

It was hard for me to stay defensive; he really didn't seem like the "give me all your money or I'll shoot you" type.

"H-hi," I said shakily. "You really scared me."

"Sorry about that, been a bit busy," he said, turning around to lock the door to the police box.

"With what? Are you...a policeman?"

"Me? No, no. Just, uh, checking in."

"How did you get here? This box...it wasn't here when I arrived."

The man turned back to me and grinned. "What's your name?"

"Levy," I answered. "What's about you?"

"I'm The Doctor."

"Okay...doctor who?"

"That's it-just the doctor."

"That's a strange name," I said, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged carelessly and looked up at the sky. "It seems quite late," he said, then looked back at me, leaning forward so that he was about six inches from my face. I leaned back slightly and frowned. He was very strange, but I for some reason I liked that. "What are you doing here at this time?" He asked.

I turned my eyes down toward the grass and leaned against the box. "No reason, just like you I guess."

"Everyone has a reason for doing things, what's yours?"

I sighed. "I was uh...I kind of...ran away from my house."

"Ah, running away from home, I see. And what was the reason for that? Fight with a sibling? Unfair punishment?"

"Because of my dad," I muttered quietly.

The Doctor didn't respond. When he looked at the cut on the side of my face he leaned back so that he was standing up straight. He remained quiet, allowing those words to hang between us for a while. "This is called the TARDIS," he finally said.

"The what?"

"The TARDIS," he repeated with a bit more enthusiasm. "Time and relative dimensions in space."

I stared at him, my mouth slightly opened. "You mean like...time travel?"

"Exactly! Anywhere you want at any time, but there's one condition; _it has to be amazing_."

"That's...impossible. Time travelling isn't real...it's...it's only a story!"

"Ah, but we're all just stories in the end, aren't we?" He smiled and fumbled in his pocket for the key to open the door. It unlocked with a soft click and he pushed it open. A bright yellow light illuminated from inside the box and onto his face.

"Take a look inside, Levy," he said.

I bit my lip and peered around the corner to look inside the box before taking a step inside. What I saw was incredible.


	2. Chapter 2: The TARDIS

**This is the last part of my story, sorry it's so short, I've kind of left the rest up to your imaginations. Thank you for those who followed and favourited, you're all lovely x) **

**Btw, I really suck at describing things, hence the reason why the description of the TARDIS is so vague.**

* * *

Inside the TARDIS was _huge_, and that was an understatement. Nothing that big could fit inside such a small box.

Not far from where I was standing, there was a platform with a large, complicated looking machine in the middle. I could see the wires that connected it to the ground underneath the platform, stemming from the bottom like roots from a flower.

There were staircases on both sides of the room, each leading to the second floor, which contained more hallways and rooms than were already on the first floor, but were too dark for me to see what was inside.

I stood near the door, in the biggest state of awe and "holy crap what the hell is this" I've ever been in in my life. It was all so overwhelming, from the bright yellow glow of the lights above my head, to the beeps a hums of the machinery. Was this really happening?

"It's-" I turned back to The Doctor, completely at a loss for words. He was crouched slightly, anxiously awaiting my next words. "Bigger on the inside," I breathed.

"I love it when they say that!" He threw his hands in the air and ran up the steps to the machine that stood in the middle of the platform, rambling about the many different functions of the TARDIS. I followed him, holding the rail so that I catch myself in case my shaking legs failed me.

My eyes wandered around the machine. It had so many buttons that I couldn't possibly imagine that there was a purpose for every single one of them. On top of that, there were several different levers and cords that lead under, over, across and who knows where else around the place. In the middle of the machine was a long tube that stretched all the way up to the ceiling (which was considerably high), with another smaller tube that moved up and down inside in a steady rhythm. And was that...was that a telephone?

_This can't be real_, I thought, completely perplexed at the situation. Here I was, nineteen years old, standing in the middle of a magic box with a madman who suddenly appeared in the middle of a children's play area. It suddenly brought back that same sense of wonder I felt when I was five years old and would look into a snow globe, wondering what it was like to live inside that tiny world where it never stopped snowing; I felt like a child again.

"Levy?" The Doctor said, breaking my train of thought. Had he been talking this whole time?

I turned to face him, shaking my head in disbelief. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" I said quietly. "Things like this don't happen."

"Well, a lot to take in I suppose," he shrugged. "After all there you were in a children's play area when a blue box appears in the middle of the night and I pop out and-"

"Are you from another planet?"

"Yeah, and don't interrupt me."

"Sorry," I looked back over the various buttons, each lit up in a different color.

"You think that you're dreaming?"

"I know I am. Sooner or later I'm going to wake up in the park and take a train to my aunt's house or something. So go ahead and tell me anything you want because I'm prepared to believe what you have to say after seeing all of this."

"Well, you're not dreaming, but if you think you are then you might as well make the most out of it. So why don't you come with me?"

"Where?"

"Anywhere you want. Any time, place, star, planet; pick any moment in history and we'll be there."

"You...you really want me to go?"

"Well, if you want to. If you prefer not to then that's alright, I'm sure it's lovely at your aunt's anyway," he said. I didn't respond.

_'Sooner or later I'm going to wake up in the park and be on my way to my aunt's house or something.'_ My words turned over in my mind, and I began to wonder; _Is that really what I want?_ To be on a train for hours just to go to some relative's house who I haven't spoken to in years? That, of course, was assuming that they would agree to take me.

Then what? I'd have to go to university, get a job, most likely one I wouldn't enjoy, and pretend none of this never happened?

I looked at one of the curly wires dangling from the tube. I took the end of it, stretched it out, and watched it spring back into place. I couldn't help but smile, because deep down, I knew this was real, and so was the opportunity that The Doctor presented me with. This was what I wanted, not some dull, boring life out there.

I turned back to him and nodded. "Okay. I want to go."

"Great!" He grinned and ran around to the other side of the machine, pressing various buttons on his way. "So, all of time and space, every moment that ever existed or ever will is waiting to be explored; where do you want to start?"

I smiled and shrugged. "I don't know...surprise me?"

"Okay," he pushed a few more buttons and leaned over to look at me. "You should hold on to the rail."

"Alright, but-"

The Doctor pulled down a lever before I could even ask why, causing the TARDIS to shake violently and make the same loud humming I heard when it arrived at the park. I gripped the metal tightly, nearly falling over and grinned.

This would be the beginning, I could feel it; the start of a new life.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed my short story :) **


End file.
